


The Elegant Slope

by Katherine



Category: Phoebe and Her Unicorn - Dana Simpson
Genre: Gen, Mathematics, measuring, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Phoebe's tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated.
Relationships: Marigold Heavenly Nostrils & Phoebe
Kudos: 2





	The Elegant Slope

Phoebe's tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Marigold refrained from mentioning that; even unicorns, who had magnificent abilities in many areas of knowledge, understood that mathematics could pose difficulty at times.

She was doing Phoebe a splendid favour, allowing herself—a unicorn, above ordinary concerns—to be a subject of practice in establishing ratios. Flicking an ear as the measuring tape tickled on that side, Marigold continued doing her best to remain patient. But she did sigh. That seemed to remind Phoebe of her plan to measure Marigold's elegant nose, for next she draped the tape down the elegant slope from Marigold's forelock to between her nostrils.

Inevitably, Marigold sneezed. Phoebe let the measuring tape clatter to the floor next to her piles of mathematics homework, and poked at the sparkles as if they were floating bubbles. It was a silly yet enjoyable break. Phoebe's learning mathematics would be no poorer for the pause.


End file.
